Series of One Piece One-Shots
by NotThatGuyAlpha
Summary: A series of one piece one shots that just shows what I think of the Anime. Mostly regarding how it may end and some romance maybe. First chapter is: How would it look like if Luffy lost it all?


At long last, five years had passed, since the day he sailed from Fousha Village, he found it. He and his crew sailed through the Grand Line, crossed the Red Line, he has found the One Piece. He found the one thing that every pirate wanted, to become the King of The Pirates, but he hesitated to open it, he hesitated to open the small box presented in front of him on a pedestal. But memories came flooding into his mind, the memories of his crew, his childhood, his Grandpa and the people at Fousha.

" **Zoro…"** Luffy muttered out, his eyes wide, his hands on his head, trying to get rid of all these memories. But he couldn't, all he could do is watch the happy times he had with his swordsman, and the first time they met. When that ended he thought it would end, but he thought wrong. Not long after the memories of his Navigator, Sniper, Cook, Doctor, Archaeologist, Shipwright, Musician and Jimbei flashed through his mind all at once. He saw how they died one by one, all he could do is scream for mercy, and just sit there, he ran after they had died by the hands of the only monster that he will ever hate. The one that killed his brother, Akainu. He ran and ran knowing that he could not fight him even if he went all out, even if he had awakened his devil fruit, he knew he stood no chance. The ship he found, Sunny, was all battered up but he made it all the way to Raftel, alone, with nobody to comfort him. The memories disappeared, he sat there on his knees crying, pleading for help.

" **Somebody… please, Zoro…"** He muttered out, and an image of Zoro stood beside him with a smile on his face. " **Nami…"** He said, an image of Nami appearing beside Zoro, also with a smile on her face. " **...Ussop…"** And so Ussop appeared next was Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and lastly Brook. " **Guys...guide me, please, I miss you guys...I can't take it anymore, it's too much, the marines are already on my tail for all I know… people have been hunting me… you guys were the only family I had…"** He said gripping the ground, dirt in his hands, crying, with tears making the ground wet. " **...please… my nakama…"** Luffy sat straight up and he looked at the door, and the images of his crew began to talk.

" **Luffy we know you can do it… you have been strong by our side, we love you, and you know that, but our times are now… you have to be strong Luffy, much stronger, for us be stronger for us Luffy!"** Zoro said and they all yelled out together. " **You are the king of the pirates, loved by all, and a hero to his crew, be strong, don't let sadness take over your mind, Goodbye."**

Their goodbyes were weak but you could still hear it as if they were still there, not long after they disappeared into nothingness. Luffy heard them disappear, he knew he couldn't let them down and just as he was about go unconscious an explosion brought him back into reality He was already weakened from his previous fights while pleading for his crew's help the morale dropped. He knew that the Admiral would come after him. If he used a gear he knew he would be dead much faster. But he had to fight, this was his last fight he knows what will happen and he left, the One Piece still a mystery.

Monkey D. Luffy, standing in front of the Fleet Admiral Akainu. Akainu was standing in front of Luffy with smug face. He stood there with his cape fluttering in the air with the kanji on the back that read out 'True Justice'. Luffy looked at him with disgust and hatred, his face could probably have told one all of that.

" **Mugiwara!"** Akainu screamed out, clenching his fist, becoming part magma, " **This is your last fight and may also be your last day on earth!"** His fist then changed, and he shot off towards Luffy. Luffy stood there, wide eyed, but soon took his own fighting stance and also flew towards Akainu, gear Fourth activated, with a mighty battle cry.

The fight didn't last long, because Luffy lost control, now powerless, knees on the floor looking up towards Akainu with hatred still in his eyes, but then later changed. Luffy was now laughing, smiling, but not moving. Akainu stood there, shadowing over Luffy, his magma fist ready to penetrate Luffy's chest, but his face was that of a madman. Akainu's mind was blank, but one thing was swirling in his mind, true justice, all he could think of was true justice.

" **Monkey D. Luffy, you became King of the Pirates but you are too weak, just like your so called brother, you will die by my hands!"** Luffy smiled and prepared for the pain. No pain came just a wave of comfort washed over him and everything was blinded by a bright light.


End file.
